1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to an apparatus for the blind installation of an anchor nut.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is often quite difficult to install a fixture into a blind and/or inaccessible area. For example, structure may be in place which blocks or limits access to a side of a wall area, thereby preventing any type of conventional nut/bolt arrangement from being used wherein an anchor nut is provided as a threaded receptacle for another member. Extensive, time-consuming and possibly detrimental disassembly of the structure is often required to provide access to the blind side. In addition, several proposals using guide wires and similar guiding devices will result in a portion of the wire being cut and falling behind the inaccessible side of the wall. The presence of such waste is unacceptable in workplaces with clean environmental requirements such as aircraft and spacecraft manufacturing and repair. Also, the resulting torque parameters of the nut are often unacceptable.